Revengeful Flame of Seduction
by SoundlessEchoes
Summary: (completed) AU - DS : He left a scar on her heart by leaving her for another woman years back. Now a new woman, she is back for revenge... but can you really hurt the person you love and leave unharmed?
1. No Turning Back

A/N : My second story on ff.net! Yay! lolz Another A/U fic, totally A/U ^^' keke Well, you know what? I already finished writing this story soooo each update won't be that long *grins* However, reviews would motivate me to post *wink wink* Enjoy ^_^

Disclaimer : Awww Darien, so hot, so sexy but he's not mine *sighs*

**Revengeful Flame of Seduction  
Chapter 1**

_It's over. Everything is over. I walked away from him like he did to me back then. I should be proud, satisfied and happy that I won this round but... why am I being more miserable than before? I had my revenge. I hurt him like no one ever did, but now, now that I've done it, misery and pain are eating me alive. I should have known but I was too blind by anger and hatred that I didn't realize... realize that by making him Serenaffer, I would Serenaffer along with him because he was the only person I ever loved, the only person my body and soul ever yearned for..._

* * *

  
"Darien! No! You can't do this!" she cried out, hugging his legs to prevent him from leaving.

He stared down at her with a disgusted look "Release me at once Serena. It's over. I can't live with lies anymore. This marriage was not meant to be since the beginning. We got married because of our parents, to make them happy but they didn't mention that we can't have a divorce afterwards"

"You can't leave me Darien..." she sobbed as her hold on his legs loosened up. She fell to the floor and cried miserably.

He knelt down to her level "Oh puh-lease Serena, you're acting like you actually love me. You did say when we got married that we can get a divorce when I'll find my perfect girl, my real wife"

Her face shot up with shock but couldn't utter anything. It was true. It was an agreement made between them both on their wedding day. Serena never thought that Darien would find someone else this soon. They were only married for 6 months! Darien studied her face and shook his head lightly with a sigh. As much as he looked, as much as he tried to find anything attractive about her during the past 6 months, there was none to him. She had short straight blond hair and she was wearing thick glasses. Plus, she dressed herself like an old lady while she was only 18 years old.

Darien and Serena were forced to marry each other due to the promise that both families made years back. Darien didn't like the idea one bit but what could he do? He wouldn't mind if she was at least a bit pretty but she looked like she was going to be his own mother. Serena was the perfect daughter example ever. She wanted to object to the marriage too but afraid that she might cause her mother a lot of distress, which was a bad thing because she was ill, she agreed. So they got married and had the agreement with each other. They both slept in separate rooms and never once did they touch each other during those 6 months. Despite the fact that Darien was an ignorant and careless husband, Serena had fallen head over heels for the man.

But now here he was, ready to leave her for another woman. She didn't want to believe what was happening. Even though she couldn't bring him to love her back, all she wanted was to see his face each and every day, to sense his presence nearby.

"We'll go sign those papers tomorrow" he lastly added before he walked through the door.

Serena looked down and bit her bottom lip. Words were no use. She could tell he made up his mind. "If a divorce will make him happy... I'll do it" she said to herself, ignoring that each tear drop of hers made a scar on her heart, making it bleed more and more.

The next day, they went to sign the divorce papers. Serena swore that she never saw Darien that happy, with that big grin of his.

"Well Serena, we are still friends right?" he said when they got outside.

She stared at him for a minute then nodded slowly. She fought the urge to cry again "S-Sure..."

"Great then! See you around and thanks"

It took all her might to not run up to him and tell him how much she loved him when he walked away. She could not suppressed her tears any longer and let them flow like a river. She watched, hoping he would turn around and come hug her goodbye but nothing... he quickly disappeared out of her sight... out of her reach... with no turning back...

A/N : Awww, poor Serena heheh Ahhh what would it take to make koishii post more? *hint hint* lolz Thanks for reading!!


	2. Separate Lives

A/N : I apologize for the previous short chapter hehe ^^' I hope this one is longer? Read on, and enjoy! ^_^

Disclaimer : I would be swimming in money if I owned Sailor Moon ^_~

**Revengeful Flame of Seduction  
Chapter 2**

His pace was steady and quick as he walked towards his bedroom, with papers in his hand. He turned the doorknob and pushed it open violently, startling the woman inside. She only turned to the door for a brief second before she continued on applying her makeup in front of the mirror. He moved closer and threw the papers in front of her.

"What is this Ann?"

She took a glance at the papers "Bills"

"What are you trying to do?! Ruin me??" he spoke in a harsh tone while throwing his arms up in the air in frustration.

Ann stood up "Oh please Darien, this little amount won't ruin you or should I say ruin us. Don't act so selfish honey. What is yours is mine. Don't forget we're married"

He smirked mockingly "This is not the first time you waste so much money in shopping Ann and your closest is full of clothes! What the hell is wrong with you?? And don't remind me that we're married if you don't want me to say that I regret getting married to you"

"Darien!" she screeched.

"You should stop spending money like there was no tomorrow if you want to keep receiving money from me" with those words, he stormed out of the room leaving a screaming Ann alone.

Darien barged into his study room and let himself fall on his leather armchair in front of his desk. He hid his face between his hands with his elbows resting on the desk. He sighed deeply and rubbed his face. It's been 5 years. 5 years since Serena and him parted ways. It had not been a year after the divorce that Darien remarried with his so-called 'dream girl', Ann. The last few years had been a nightmare for him. Ann kept spending and spending. She didn't work at all. He was rich yes, but it wasn't a reason to waste money like they were useless piece of papers. He started to regret the marriage more and more with each passing day. Serena and him didn't really spoke to one another again after the divorce. The last thing he heard about her from his parents was that she went to Japan to continue her studies a few days before his wedding day with Ann. It didn't affect him in any way since they never had any strings attached, feelings wise speaking of course. He was staring blankly in front of him when his thoughts drift off to Serena.

"I wonder how she looks like now that she's 23, a grown up woman" he smiled with mockery "Probably the same, plain and boring. Why am I even thinking about her anyways?" he shook her out of his mind and decided to drown himself into work. He could hear Ann's car speeding off. He was used to it. Besides wasting money, she constantly went out partying like a single woman every night. Darien thanked God that they didn't have any child together. He was sure that his child would lack love from his mother... and that was the last thing he would want if he ever get blessed with a kid.

* * *

Japan

The rain started to pour over the city of Tokyo as a young woman slowly moved towards the window of her condo to have a better look of outside. She cast her eyes downwards, on the people running trying to stay dry with their suitcase over their heads but soon enough, the image of the busy streets with people running in all directions started to fade away, to welcome her into her own world of deep thoughts. 5 years had passed already but she still couldn't forget about him... The day before she flew here, she promised herself to become strong and independent. She took those 5 years to build herself a strong personality that wouldn't accept defeat in any form there was. Each year made her hatred for him grow into a lust and thirst for revenge. She would never forget that day when he walked away from her to marry another. That memory was still fresh in her mind. She knew how to get back at him. She was aware that the way she looked back then was one of the reasons he left her. She smiled wickedly at that thought. She wished he could see her now. In fact, now at 23, everywhere she went, heads would turn to look at her. She changed into a gorgeous, sexy and attractive woman that was wanted by every man here in Tokyo.

"I'll show him" she spoke softly as her lips crept into a devilish smile.

Her thoughts were soon disturbed by the sound of a pair of keys unlocking the door.

"Serena! I'm home!" a lively voice with a cute accent spoke out.

Serena smiled at the sound of her friend and went up to her "Hey Nanami, did you enjoy the weather outside?" she asked sarcastically.

Nanami hit her playfully "Sure of course, you should go outside to see for yourself you bozo"

"Yup the famous Bozo da clown. Female version of course"

They both erupted in a bowl of laughter.

"Oh I almost forgot, there's a letter for you. Here. It's from America" Nanami handed her the letter.

Serena stared down at it for a little while before she slowly extended her arm to take it. Nanami could see that her friend was hesitating to open it.

"What's wrong Sere?"

"Oh nothing hun. It's probably from home" she smiled.

"How exciting! I'll let you read it, I'm going to go take a nice shower"

* * *

Serena sat comfortably on her bed and opened the envelope. She began to read to only receive shocking news about her mother's recent death, she who had fought with her cancer for so many years, had died without her only daughter by her side. Warm tears cascaded down her cheeks like raindrops sliding against the windows. She dropped the letter and cried on her knees. Nanami entered the room to only see her crying softly.

"Sere! What's wrong??" she asked with concern.

"Nanami..." Serena hugged her friend and cried on her shoulder "... my mother passed away..."

"Oh my God Serena... I'm so sorry to hear that..."

"...I have to return to America..."

Nanami's face fell "I understand... but I am so going to miss you but are you going to come back to Japan?"

"I think I won't but don't worry... I will come visit you as often as I can... it's a promise"

Nanami smiled and held her friend tighter "I'm going to miss you so much... when will you be leaving?"

"Friday"

* * *

"You want me to what?!" Darien jerked up from his office's armchair.

"Darien! No need to scream! All I asked was for you to go pick up Serena at the airport tomorrow" his mother spoke softly.

Darien went back to his work "No can do mother. I'm busy"

His mother snatched his documents out of his hands "Darien. She got no family now. I asked you one little thing and you can't even do it for me. She was your wife once for God's sake!"

"Fine! Fine! I'll go!" he lashed out, fuming mad.

"Good son. After her mother's funerals, I'll have other matters to discuss with you"

She left her son's office and as soon as the door closed, flying binders hit against it.

"Damn it! I hope she's going to return to Japan after" he remained quiet with an angry look. "Like my life doesn't already sucks" he pounded his fist hard against the desk before letting out a furious sigh.

A/N : How do you think would their first encounter after 5 years be like?


	3. One Step Further

Disclaimer : I own Sailor Moon!! … I wish _ lolz

**Revengeful Flame of Seduction  
Chapter 3**

Serena was pacing back and forth in the airport while glancing at her watch every minute. She had arrived 30 minutes ago and didn't see anyone waiting for her. With her hand on her hip and tapping her foot lightly, she waited patiently, adjusting her glasses once in a while. She decided to return to America looking like her old self. It wasn't time yet, just not yet. She smirked to herself.

"Are you going to stand here all day and smile like an idiot? I don't have all day you know"

She turned around to face him. Without showing any sign of emotion, she bowed and greeted him "Hello Darien" she smiled sweetly. Deep inside, she wanted to gag but hey, she had to play her old sweet self.

Darien returned the gesture carelessly "Damn, why didn't she got herself a makeover. She looks worse than before" he thought to himself with disgust. "Let's go" he spoke out.

"Hai"

Darien took her luggage and brought them to the car. The ride from the airport to the Chiba's house was silent. Darien was driving, trying to ignore his ex-wife who was seating in the passenger seat next to him. Fire was burning within Serena. She just wanted to slap and punch that handsome face of his. She had to admit that he was more handsome now than 5 years ago, but it wasn't going to ruin what she had planned for him. Everything was ready, she just needed a good time to strike.

"Serena!" Mrs. Chiba cried in happiness as she saw her walking towards the house.

"Okaasan... I missed you so much" she greeted her politely as Mrs. Chiba hugged her. Even though Darien and her divorced, Mrs. Chiba still wanted Serena to call her mother.

"Let me take a better look at you... child you've grown so much and you look as adorable as always!" Mrs. Chiba twirled her around. She heard Darien coughed intentionally and shot him a cold glare. "Let's go inside Serena"

Darien watched as they entered the mansion and shook his head lightly "Kin, tell mother I have stuff to do" he said to the housemaid before sitting himself in front of the steering wheel and sped off.

Kin sighed and went inside to tell Mrs. Chiba, who got angry.

"That son!"

"It's ok okaasan... Darien must be in a hurry"

Mrs. Chiba smiled and took her hands in hers "Thanks honey... and I am so sorry for your mother... I can't believe she parted away from us so soon..."

A veil of sadness covered Serena's face "I couldn't even see her one last time..." she whispered and burst into tears.

Mrs. Chiba took her in her embrace and smoothed her hair "I know darling I know... but it was Destiny... I'm sure where she is right now, she is away from all misery..."

Mrs Chiba felt her nod slowly and heard her ask between a sob "Where are the funerals being held?"

"Let's get change and James will take us there" she answered.

Serena went to pay her last respects to her mother. "I will be strong okaasan... don't worry about me. I can look after myself" she spoke softly and wiped her tears away.

Soon, Mrs. Tsukino's corpse got cremated. Serena then vowed that from now on, not one single teardrop would fall from her eyes again.

* * *

Darien pushed the blanket away and sat on the edge of the bed. He was going to stand up when a pair of arms encircled his waist.

"Where are you going Darien?" she asked sweetly, kissing his back.

"I have to go meet mother today" he said and grabbed a towel nearby to wrap it around his waist.

"Oh... by the way, I heard that, that ex-wife of yours has returned?" Ann said.

"Yea but I don't care"

"Of course you don't. You got me"

Darien turned his head to see her slid the blanket off, revealing her naked body. She pulled his arm, inviting him with desire. Darien did what any man would do, and that was to accept the invitation. She yanked the towel away from his waist as he lowered his head to capture her lips with his...

* * *

"Kin, have Darien arrived yet?" Mrs. Chiba asked, getting impatient.

"Not yet"

"Okaasan"

Mrs. Chiba turned to face Serena "Yes honey?"

Serena smiled "I was thinking about finding a place to stay. I don't want to bother otousan and you, and besides, I'm no longer 18"

"No no, sweetie. I already have a place for you"

At that moment, Kin came in "Mrs., Mr. Darien is here"

"Finally" Mrs. Chiba sighed as she watched her son walked through the door and went to sit on the couch, looking somewhat, annoyed. His mother shook her head lightly, disturbed by her own son's behavior.

"Alright mother. I'm here"

Mrs. Chiba took Serena's hand and led her to sit on the couch besides her "What were you doing huh? You were suppose to arrive here an hour ago"

"Does it matter? I'm here now aren't I?"

"Darien!"

"Okaasan..." Serena tried to calm her. Mrs. Chiba sighed deeply.

"Fine then. Darien, Serena will go live with you and Ann from now on" Mrs. Chiba went directly to the point.

It didn't even take a second before Darien reacted violently "MOTHER!!"

Serena was shocked and speechless but when she started to analyze the situation, living with him would be at her advantage and make things easier for her. She remained quiet.

"You heard it right Darien. She has no family and I don't want her to live all by herself. She won't be a problem to you and Ann, look at her. She's a quiet woman that wouldn't do any harm to anyone"

"Your son is an exception" Serena thought silently to herself.

"Can't I have a say in this?!" he shouted furiously.

"No son. There is no objection to this matter" Mrs. Chiba stood up to face him "Let's just say, it's your punishment for divorcing her, going against my will" with that, she left the living room with a grin.

Damn, she loved Mrs. Chiba! Serena just wanted to hug her for saying that. She tried not to laugh, satisfied with the expression on Darien's face. Darien pounded his fist on the wall, releasing his anger. Serena was still looking at Mrs. Chiba leaving, smiling lightly by herself when she felt a tight grip on her arm. She turned to meet his angry face, just inches apart but she didn't back away.

"You!! Serena Tsukino!! Why do you always have to be a part of my life!! Why can't you just go away for good!!" he shouted, shaking her.

"To make your life a living Hell!! To make you beg at my feet demanding me to forgive you!!!" she wanted to yell at his face but restrained herself "Darien... you're hurting me..."

"Don't play all innocent with me Sere, what did you say to my mother huh? Oooo I get it now!! You can't get over me is that it? My charm worked on you... I see. I guess I'll close my eyes to give you what you want. I never fulfilled my duty as your husband. I guess it's time now huh? You came to claim that right, am I correct miss Serena Tsukino?"

Serena breathed heavily and slapped him hard across the face "You'll see what I came to get Mr. Darien Chiba. You'll see for sure" she yanked her arm away and stormed out.

Darien put his hand on his left cheek and tried to recover from the slap "Dang, did she just slap me?"

A/N : Ok, I feel the need to warn you guys so that I won't be called evil and receive rotten veggies at the end of the story lolz I have this kind of obsession of writing tragic endings, meaning sad ones. Even though I like to write such endings, I, however, don't like to read them lolz So, my point is, you can expect no less than a sad ending for this story. **However**, I'll leave an option for you guys at the end. You'll see what it is ^_^

**To Tina E. Telford : **To answer your questions, well Darien doesn't hate Serena. He hoped that she would return to Japan because he already has to put up with his wife, and to have the presence of another female who happens to be his ex-wife? I don't think he wants that. If you recall the first chapter, I mentioned that Darien and Serena had to married because of their parents. So, that implies that their families are close to one another. It's easy very surprising if Darien's family have a part in organizing the funerals. About the letter, well I see nothing wrong about communicating through letters between America and Japan. I don't really understand why that would imply Serena and her mother aren't close. Perhaps you could explain to me ^_^ As for Serena's character, she was a weakling at the beginning. She loved Darien very much, but then, he left her without any regret. If you remember the way he ended their relationship and walked away, well Serena remember it clearly. Those 5 years changed her character, as well as the way she thinks. As you know, love can turn into hate just like hate can turn into love. She didn't understand why Darien was so shallow back then, and as a new person, she still doesn't understand but rather than to dwell on the matter, she wants to teach him a lesson. She spent a lot of time thinking about it and it's rather understandable that it became quite an obsession. I don't think the word revenge isn't too strong, if we understand the turmoil of emotions inside Serena. I know it's rather my fault for confusing you lolz This is intended to be a short story so I didn't really want to dwell on the details. Maybe you'd still be confused after reading this, but perhaps it's because we see things rather differently. I'd like to thank you for pointing out those things for me though. I'll pay more attention to them in the future ^_^


	4. The Curtains Shall be Raised

A/N : Sorry for the long wait!! ^^'

Disclaimer : Don't own Sailor Moon!!

**Revengeful Flame of Seduction  
Chapter 4**

"What do you mean she's going to come live with us?!" Ann screeched.

"Ann, I already have a headache, don't scream. It's my mother's order. I can't object to it and don't think I'm happy about this"

Ann stomped her feet "I don't want to live under the same roof with that tramp! I don't even want to see her face! Don't expect me to be home often Darien!" she stormed out of the room.

"Ann!!"

The two servants, who were eavesdropping, sighed "Ahh man, I thought we were going to have some action in this house. The ex-wife and wife under the same roof, it could have been something" The other servant nodded and sighed too.

Serena moved in a few days later. Ann only stayed long enough to take a look at her then went out, laughing. Darien ordered one of the servants to show Serena to her room, which was her old room.

"I missed you miss" the servant smiled.

"You remember me Khem?"

"Of course! You were so kind and nice. I'm still mad at master Darien for leaving you"

Serena smiled "That was the past Khem. Hm... can I ask you a few questions?"

"Anything miss"

"How's the atmosphere in this house?"

Khem knew what Serena meant by that "Well... master Darien and mistress Ann often have arguments because she is always wasting money and is never home"

"This is going to be easier than I thought" she said to herself "Thank you Khem. You can go now"

"Yes"

Serena was left alone in her room. "Well... well... I won't have to wait long to put my plan into action after all. The faster, the better..." she smiled devilishly.

* * *

"Khem, is your mistress back home?" Darien asked, arriving home from work.

"She haven't return yet, Mr. Darien"

"What?! It's been 3 days!" he yelled, startling the servant.

"... But... but she called. She said to tell you that she's taking some vacation..."

Darien let out an angry sound "All because of that woman!"

"... Are you hungry master?"

"Even if I am, I'm not going to eat in this household! I'm going out!" he said and exited the house.

He got inside his car and took his vest off then removed his tie. He was going to a club and get drunk. Serena came down the stairs.

"Khem, what happened?"

"Master is angry and went out"

"Oh..."

"He probably went to a club to get drunk again" she sighed and returned to the kitchen.

"Club eh? Perfect" Serena smirked and rushed upstairs.

* * *

Darien was at the counter, sitting on a stool and shaking his head to the loud music. He ordered one drink after another. The women in the club didn't catch his attention and he was getting bored with the place. Whistling noises and shouting were suddenly heard from the entrance.

"Damn! What a hot babe!!" 

After hearing that comment from the man besides him, he turned his head towards the entrance. He almost choked on his drink and fell off his stool. He eyed the woman up and down, then down and up. She was wearing a short red satin dress that was glued to her body like a second skin, showing off her beautiful curves. Darien was almost drooling at the sight of her long slender legs, a pair of legs that he wished were wrapped around his waist right now. He finally took a better look at her face. He had to hold his breath in front of this goddess-like beauty. Her face complexion was flawless and her lips... He just wanted to ravish those sexy and luscious lips of hers. Heck, he just wanted to eat her all up!

Serena knew she was a knock out just by looking at those men drooling. She was proud of herself and grinned widely when she spotted Darien, who couldn't take his eyes off her. "Shall the curtains be raised" she whispered softly and walked graciously towards him. She gently brushed against him as she walked pass him to take the seat near him. She ordered a drink and turned around to face the dancing crowd. She crossed her legs sensually, making her dress go higher, revealing more of her thighs. Darien's lips suddenly went dry. He could already picture her lying naked beneath him, her long silky blond hair spread across the pillow and her blue eyes clouded with passion. 

He cleared his throat "Hey babe"

Serena faced him and smiled "Hey"

Darien gulped. She was even more breathtaking up close. "What are you doing in a place like this all alone?"

"Probably the same thing than you"

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure" she shrugged. "You're right where I want you" she thought.

She sipped her drink slowly and all the while, refusing all the men who came to ask her to dance. She wanted to see what Darien was going to do even though she knew it clearly what was next.

"You wanna dance?" he blurted out.

She stood up and walked towards the dance floor without answering or waiting for him. She began to shake it off as Darien joined her. He put his hands on her waist and they moved with each other. The more they dance, closer they got. His body was pressed against her back and his arms were now around her waist, swinging to the music. She put her hands behind his neck and gently pushed his head forwards against the side of her neck. He inhaled her intoxicating and bewitching scent.

"You're making me go crazy you know that?" he whispered into her ear and then brushed his lips lightly against her neck.

She shivered at his touch, "Aww... am I?"

"Tell me your name, beautiful"

"Usagi, and yours handsome?"

"Will Darien do?" he grinned.

Serena smiled and shrugged a pretty shoulder.

"Where are you heading afterwards?"

"Home... why? You want to take me?"

"Take you alright. I want to take you in every sense of that line" he flirted.

"Oh really?" she grinned.

"Yeah... do you fancy my place for tonight?"

"How about **my place** instead?"

"No problem with me" he smiled.

"Let's go then, but I'll drive" she said and took his hand, leading him outside.

"Damn, she's something!" he thought to himself.

They got inside Darien's car with Serena as the driver. "You're going to like my place Darien" she said.

"I bet I will"

Serena turned off the ignition after driving for a while. Darien's brows furrowed in confusion, "Hey, this is my house"

"That's right darling and mine too" she answered and got out.

"What??"

Khem ran to open the gates "Back so soon miss?"

"Yeah and I brought your master back too" she added and went inside the house, leaving a shocking Darien outside.

"Khem! You know her?"

The servant giggled "Master, it's miss Serena, the ancient mistress of this house. Yes, miss is beautiful now eh? I was as shocked as you when I first saw her transformation"

Without any second to spare, Darien rushed after Serena. He grabbed her arm before she could go to her room. He eyed her up and down again, shaking his head in disbelief.

She smirked and poked his chest "What's wrong Mr. Darien? Can't believe that I can look this stunning?"

He released her immediately "Stunning? Yeah right. My wife is better looking" he looked away, his pride taking over.

"Oooo right. That's why you hit on me at the club eh? You probably did it because I was ugly?" she laughed. "Oh puh-lease. Well goodnight Darien. Sweet dreams" she laughed, then ascended the stairs, beaming with satisfaction. "This is just the beginning Darien"

Darien let himself fall on the couch "Damn, what the hell is going on? How can a frog become a swan all of a sudden?!" he sighed deeply and loudly.


	5. Act of Revenge?

A/N : Thanks to EL, I remembered this story lols '

****

Warning : Rated R scene at the end of this chapter, DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY SEXUAL SCENES, even though it's not THAT explicit. Don't tell me I didn't warn you!

Revengeful Flame of Seduction

Chapter 5

The next morning, Serena found him sitting at the breakfast table. He was usually already at work by the time she got down. She ignored his presence and took the seat in front of him. She no longer needed to put her glasses on or be her old self again. She then ate her breakfast silently and acting like she was the only one there. Darien couldn't help but steal a few glances at her. Serena was well aware of that.

"Why read the newspaper when your eyes are always on me?" she pointed it out, not looking up from her plate.

He cleared his throat "Who's looking at you? Don't flatter yourself too much"

"I wonder who kept staring at me too. Why don't you tell me?" she talked back.

Darien threw the newspaper on the table and stood up. He went to take his suitcase and left for work. "Pride got hurt" she laughed.

"Khem! Khem! Come get my stuff!" a voice yelled out.

Khem rushed to the entrance to see Ann who was back from her 'vacation'. "Take them upstairs to my room" she then entered the dining room but stopped abruptly "Who are you and what are you doing in my house??"

Serena turned her head and smirked "Good morning Mrs. Chiba"

"I asked you a question! You better not be my husband's girl!!"

"Don't you recognize your husband's ex-wife anymore? How sad" she said after getting up to face Ann.

Ann's jaw dropped, disbelief "You can't be that little tramp! You're... you're..."

"Beautiful? Why thank you"

Ann screeched and stomped her feet.

"Khem, I'm going to see okaasan. I'll be back later in the afternoon" Serena smiled and left after receiving a death glare from Ann.

"Darien!! I don't want her to live here anymore!" Ann whined, tugging onto his shirt.

"Why?"

"I know she's going to try and make a move on you! That's why she's here in the first place! She came here to win you back!!"

"Calm down Ann. You should go tell mother that, why are you complaining to me?"

She quickly released him "I know you don't want her to go anymore now that she's beautiful!"

Darien sighed "Look Ann. Don't start an argument here. I'm sick of all this" he then left.

"Darien! Come back here! Darien!"

Serena was sitting in a coffee shop, deep in thoughts while watching through the window, looking pass the raindrops and people. She sighed. She wanted to get into action tonight. She couldn't bare living with him. Seeing him everyday would only revive her love for him she had buried inside of her. He was attracted to her now. The first step was a success.

"Alright Darien. Tonight shall it be"

"Khem, where's Serena?" asked Ann.

"She went out this morning and said that she is going to come home late tonight"

"How about your master?"

"Master is in his study, having a lot of work and papers to do"

Ann smiled "Good. I'm going to a friend's house"

"But mistress, it's raining outside"

"I'm bored and don't tell me what to do you low life servant"

"I wonder why master left miss Serena for her" Khem sighed after Ann left, then returned to her tasks.

Serena returned a few hours after the sun had set without anyone knowing. When she noticed that Ann's car was missing, she knew she must have went out again. Serena went up to her room and took a shower because her hair was already wet from the hard rain outside.

"Did you close all the windows?" Darien asked, who was still in his study.

Khem put the coffee cup on his desk "Yes, I did... Sir, mistress is not home again"

He sighed "How about Serena?"

"I think she haven't return yet"

"Alright. You can go now"

Serena wiped the fog off the bathroom mirror and stared at her reflection. "Tonight is the night Serena. You can do it. Crush him like he crushed you back then" she took deep breaths before she put her robe on and got out. With her hair still damp and wearing nothing else than her robe, she went to find the box that controlled the electricity in the house. She opened and put her hand on the handle.

She smirked "Shall the show begin" she then cut the power off, plunging the whole house into darkness.

Darien jerked "Ah shoot... the lights are out"

"Master! Master!" Khem came in holding onto candles.

"I'm here. What happened?"

"It must be the rain master. The entire house is in complete darkness"

"Leave some candles here. You can go to sleep"

"What if miss Serena comes back?"

"Don't worry. I'll go open the gates myself and Ann won't probably get home tonight"

"Yes sir" she put two candles on his desk and carefully headed out.

Darien put his folders and papers in order on his desk and walked towards his room with the candles. He changed into his pajamas and peered out through the window. "Where is that girl?"

A bumping noise was then heard. Darien took a candle and went to see. The noise came from Serena's room "Weird" he thought. He knocked to see if there was anyone "Serena, are you in there?"

"Yes Darien I'm here!" he heard.

He turned the door knob and stepped inside the room and tried to find her with the dim light of his candle. He found her on the floor. "Serena, what happened? I thought you were out" he knelt down.

"I came back a long time ago without anyone noticing. I then took a shower and the lights suddenly went out. I was trying to find my way when I bumped into my drawer"

That was when he noticed her hair, still damp from her shower and her attire. He helped her up "Are you ok now?"

"My foot still hurts" she lied.

"Alright. Let's go to my room and I'll check your foot"

She nodded and let Darien walked her to his room. He made her sit on a comfortable chair and got down on his knees to take a look at her foot. "Hm... it's nothing bad so don't worry"

"Thank you"

"Well, you're welcome. I think you should go to sleep. It's getting late" he said, trying to ignore the desire that had ignited at the sight of her in that robe.

"Goodnight Darien" she stood up and slowly walked away but glanced back and faked a fall. A pair of strong arms caught her in time.

"Maybe you should rest a little more" he stated, staring into her eyes.

Once again, he walked her towards the chair but this time, Serena made a move to make him fall on it as she landed on his lap. Their eyes locked and silence took over. He couldn't help but wander his eyes on her bare shoulder.

"... Darien..."

Her sweet soft voice made him look up. She looked so sexy and innocent under the dim light of the candle. Her expression was angelic but so devilish at the same time.

"... Darien why did you leave me?" she put on her act.

That line shocked him. He didn't expect it. "... I..."

She put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder "You were right... I couldn't get over you. I was your wife... but you never made me feel that I was a part of your life" she pulled away to stared at his face. "I always loved you Darien... but you rejected me and my love" she slowly moved closer and pecked his lips.

Darien was shocked and speechless. He couldn't utter any words. "Serena..."

"I understand though, that you have a wife, that you don't want to have anything to do with me"

She got up and started to walk away all the while waiting for him to stop her. "Serena! Wait!" His voice made her grinned wickedly. She turned around and put on a sad face "Yes?"

He went to stand in front of her and slid his fingers in his hair "Serena... I don't know what to think anymore. Your transformation added to the trouble Ann brings me, all but managed to confuse and frustrate me." Suddenly, he stepped closer and leaned down "I just know that I want you."

"Do you?" she asked huskily.

She moved in, making him stepped back until the back of his legs hit the bed and forced him to sit down. She stood in front of him and slowly took his hand to undo her robe. She then took both of his hands to slid her robe off her body, letting it fall silently on the carpet. He stared in awe at Aphrodite's masterpiece that was displayed in front of him. Her body was absolutely flawless and beautiful. No one could compare to her. His hormones started to get into action as she got closer. She unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. That was when he knew he just had to have her, claim her to be his. He stood up and swept her off her feet. He gently put her down on the mattress.

"You can still walk out that door Serena"

"I wouldn't let it come this far if I wanted to get out of this room"

He smiled and leaned down. He started to kiss every inch of her neck gently and sensually. She reacted to his touch and put her arms around him, pulling him down even more. His lips moved up to her jaw line as his hands began to study her curves. She moaned slightly.

"Your skin is as soft as feathers..." he whispered into her ear before he closed his mouth over hers. He thrust his tongue inside her mouth, tasting everything she had to offer him. She responded eagerly and wildly. Her hands removed his pants and he kicked them off. After a breathless kiss, leaving them for more, his lips traveled down to her breasts as he began to tease her. He let his tongue worked its magic while his hands slowly parted her legs apart. She gasped and gripped onto his hair as she felt him slid his finger into her warmth. "Oh God.. Darien!" He smiled and his lips met her flat stomach. His finger was soon replaced by his tongue, teasing and sending strong vibes of ecstasy through her body. Serena became breathless. She never experienced such thing before. Before she could reach the peak, Darien removed his tongue and went up to kiss her again. This time, more hungrily and demanding. He positioned himself between her thighs. "Here we go baby, hold on tight" Serena let out a cry when she felt the sharp pain as he entered her with one push. Darien quickly muffled that cry with a kiss. He began to thrust gently and slowly, wanting her to adjust herself with the feeling and rhythm. "Are you ok Sere?" he asked, taking short breaths "Yes" she whispered. He continued to ravish her neck as his pace quickened. Their entwined bodies started to perspired and get glued to one another. She arched her back, wanting to get closer to him and feel all his length in her. Moans and groans of pleasure were heard all through the night as two persons intimately linked, finally consummated a marriage that was never meant to be...

Darien opened his eyes slowly to feel something heavy on his chest. He glanced down to see Serena sleeping soundlessly on him. He smiled at the thought of what they shared last night. Last night... he never felt so much complete before. Making love to her was wonderful, she was wonderful. It felt so different... so right that he couldn't believed that the woman he once rejected, was the woman who could leave such a feeling of contentment in him. She was there all those time, why couldn't he see her? Last night made him see that he could only find happiness with her. He was going to get her back, no matter what. He caressed her back with the back of his hand. He couldn't have enough of that special feeling every time he touched her. She fluttered her eyes open at the touch. She knew it was him. She just wanted to cry. Last night... it wasn't just an act, the feelings involved weren't. She really wanted it. She had finally felt that aching tenderness she had always longed for from him, but she immediately blocked that thought as soon as she thought about how he rejected her without pity. If only last night could last a whole lifetime...


	6. Success

Revengeful Flame of Seduction

Chapter 6

She finally looked up to stare at his face. Seeing him smile down at her made her looked away. She didn't know why she was blushing. "Good morning Serena" he finally spoke. She supported herself on her elbow, ready to get up but Darien pulled her back down and pulled the blanket up to cover their naked bodies. "Where do you think you're going huh?" he kissed her hair.

"I want to go take a shower..." she found it awkward to talk to him now.

"We'll go take a shower together later but now... we have to talk"

"I already said what I had to say last night..." she almost whispered.

"Yes you did... but I'm still under the shock of what happened between us you know..."

"I know it's my fault..."

"If you want to blame yourself, I'm as guilty as you because I wanted it as much as you did or perhaps even more," he grinned.

They both got into sitting positions and Serena brought the blanket higher to cover herself. Darien took her hand in his "Serena... I have to admit that I had never felt something like that. Becoming one with you, the feelings it evoked in me…" he shook his head slowly and sighed. "You made me feel so complete and whole. I know this might be too late or too soon to say this but I'm asking for another chance from you..."

"Bingo" she thought. "But... you already have someone else in your life..." she spoke sadly.

"Don't worry about Ann... our marriage never worked out anyways. Now all I want is you" he smiled.

"Yes you want me because I'm beautiful and can satisfy your needs. If you really wanted me why didn't you accept me 5 years ago? Why now?" she said to herself with a hint of anger. "The curtains will fall soon Darien. Soon, I'll get my revenge. I'll be out there somewhere laughing at your defeat while you will be living in misery and heartache for the rest of your life!"

She didn't notice that Darien had leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "Darien..."

"Shh..." he whispered "Let me love you again..."

"Love..." she said faintly and bit her lips, not wanting to break the vow she made. She closed her eyes "I'll think that you love me too Darien... at least I'll know how it feels to be touched by you... to be yours, before..." she was quickly brought back to reality when she felt his soft lips on hers, demanding a response from her.

She broke the kiss before it led to something more. "Why did you stop Serena?" Darien asked, a little disappointed.

"I want to take a shower" she said and got out of bed with the blanket wrapped around her. Before she could step inside the bathroom, she was suddenly lifted up from the ground "Darien!! Put me down! Let me go take a shower!" she hit him on his chest.

He grinned childishly "Me too! Let's take it together!"

"Darien!"

It didn't take long before Serena found herself under the shower with him standing in front of her with a grin. "You're so bad you know that?" she said and hit his chest again.

"Owww... don't hurt me please. I'm scared..."

She laughed but her laughter faded away when Darien moved closer to her and locked his eyes with hers. She swore she saw sparks in them. His arms encircled her waist and pressed her body against his. "Do you believe that just one night can change everything?" he tickled her ear with his faint words.

She closed her eyes and melt in his embrace, putting her arms around his neck "No... unless you show me"

"I'll show you... even if it takes forever."

"Khem, where's your master?" Ann asked when she got back home, looking a bit tired and restless.

"Probably in the shower because I heard the water run" she replied, preparing the table for breakfast.

Ann nodded and took a seat.

"You look tired mistress" Khem noticed.

Ann shot her a cold glare "None of your business! Stop talking, I'm hungry here"

"Yes yes..."

Ann just finished her breakfast when Darien came down "It was time for you to arrive Darien"

He took his seat "Today's Saturday so I don't have to get here early... and why didn't you come home last night?" he spoke like nothing happened.

"Well... I didn't want to drive since it was raining hard"

Darien sighed and began to eat. Serena finally stepped inside the dining room and sat down.

"I see there was someone else who slept in today" Ann said giving her a glare.

"Miss, when did you come home last night?" Khem asked, putting a plate in front of her.

"Oh... not too late. Your master opened the gates for me" she smiled and looked over at Darien.

He returned a knowing smile. They kept staring at one another until Ann coughed out loudly.

"What's going on?" she asked with her brows furrowing with suspicion.

"Nothing" Serena replied "Well I'm not hungry so I'm going shopping" she stood up.

"You want me to take you?" Darien blurted out, getting up from his seat.

Ann's eyes widened in shock and Serena eyed him sensually with a smile. "You want to take me?"

"I'd take you anytime and anywhere" he grinned, replying to the double sense of the line.

She shrugged "Let's go then"

Darien quickly followed, ignoring Ann and leaving her in a state of shock. It didn't take long before she started screaming at the top of her lungs and stomping her feet. Khem blocked her ears and ran out of the room.

"Your wife won't be happy about this you know" Serena pointed out mischievously when they got on the road.

Darien smirked without taking his eyes off the road "All I care about is you now" he took her hand and kissed it.

She looked into his eyes. He looked so sincere... "No Serena. It's all bullshit. Don't become weak now just because..." she turned away.

"Serena... what's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"... I'm thinking about us. Is this going to be like those secret love affair thing?" she asked.

"No of course not! You will become my legal wife. This time, we're going to stay together forever"

"How? Ann is..."

Darien's sigh cut her off "I was wrong to think Ann was the woman of my dreams and what happened between us made me see that you are the one for me... I know I'm stupid to not realize it sooner... please forgive me Serena... but I promise I'll use our future that is ahead of us to make it up to you"

Serena felt a stab in her heart. She felt herself weakening and her wall collapsing. "NO! He's lying Serena!! Remember five years ago, remember…"

Hatred flashed back in her eyes for a brief second and she turned to him "You're going to get a divorce with her?"

"As soon as we get home honey"

She smirked devilishly "Perfectly how I want it. Darien, your time has come"


	7. Finale

Revengeful Flame of Seduction

Chapter 7

"Khem! There is something between them, isn't there??" Ann yelled at the frightened servant.

"... I don't know mistress... I really don't know..." Khem answered, almost crying.

Ann slapped the servant across the face "You should know!!!"

With her hand on her stinging cheek, Khem forced the words out of her mouth "I swear I don't know mistress. My duty is not to spy on master and miss Serena"

Ann was fuming mad and slapped Khem again. "You whore! How dare you talk to me like that??" she then pulled Khem by her hair "You're fired!!"

"Ann, what are you doing??"

Ann released the servant abruptly and turned to face her husband. She almost screeched when she saw Serena's arm around Darien's. Serena was smiling mockingly at her.

"Darien! What is this all about??" she pointed her finger at Serena's arm linked with her husband's.

Darien told Serena to stay back and moved towards Ann "I think it's time for us to part ways Ann. This is not going to work and it never did. I'm asking for a divorce" Darien said firmly.

Tears streamed down Ann's face as she shook her head in disbelief. She went to grab Darien's shirt and shook him "Why Darien?? It's because of that bitch over there right?? You can't leave me Darien!!" she then quickly released him and charged towards Serena who didn't see her coming. SLAP "Get that you slut for stealing my husband!!"

Serena saw red and quickly recovered from the slap. She went to grab Ann's hair "Darien was mine in the first place! You were the one who stole him away from me!!" SLAP! SLAP

Ann fell on the floor, with both of her cheeks burning. "You!!"

Before Ann could hurt Serena again, Darien stopped her "Enough!! Ann, this is not going to solve anything! Don't put the blame on Serena! It was my fault since the beginning... I should have never left Serena and then marry you... now I have the chance to have her back... please Ann, understand me and let me go if you do love me..."

Ann cried endlessly and ran out of the house. Serena, stood there, motionless staring at Darien with his words sinking in.

"Are you alright Serena?" Darien asked, gently caressing her red cheek.

She nodded and removed his hand from her face "Excuse me for a moment Darien... I need to think..." she ran to her room and locked the door.

Darien was left dumbfounded. He then went to check on Khem.

"What the hell is going on?! This can't be happening! I can't be falling deeper in love with him than I already was! NO NO NO!!!" she yelled inside of her, throwing her pillows everywhere in the room. "Serena!! How can you be so weak and let his stupid words win you?? Did you forget how he left you?? Have you forgotten about his expression when he got his divorce papers?? He was like in Heaven!!"

Serena was breathing heavily, fighting with her inner self. Her heart told her to surrender but her mind told her to stand her ground. Was it worth it? To throw 5 long years of hardship for something that might not last forever like she wished it would? She slowly fell on the floor, fighting her tears back.

"Serena! Serena! Are you alright in there honey?" Darien banged loudly on the door, worried.

Serena quickly got back on her feet and adjusted her clothes. She had made her mind. Nothing will change it now. Nothing, no one. Wearing a straight face, she slowly moved towards the door and turned the door knob.

"Serena what happened?" he asked as soon as he stepped inside the room, seeing the mess.

She shook her head "Nothing to worry about... I didn't feel too well..."

"Do you want to go see a doctor? I'll bring you there" he took her hands in his.

She smiled "No I'm ok"

He pulled her into a tight embrace "Serena... if only I hugged you 5 years ago like I am hugging you right now... I would have known that it doesn't need much for a spark of love to appear... I love you..." he softly kissed her lips.

She held him tighter and buried her face in his chest. She wished she could die right now, things would be so much easier... no divorce... no marriage.... no revenge...

Two months later, the night before Darien and Serena's wedding...

Serena took Darien by the hand and led him inside her room before closing the door carefully.

Darien went to hug her from behind and began to nuzzle on her neck. "So what did you want to talk about babe? I can't wait until tomorrow..."

She slowly turned around in his embrace to face him. She cupped his face in her hands and stared at him for a long time "I hate you Darien... I hate you just as much as I love you... Don't blame me Darien, don't blame me for letting my hatred towards you win over the love I buried alive inside of me..." she spoke to herself, like Darien could hear every word she said.

He smiled "What is it Serena? Why are you staring at me like that when we have a whole life ahead of us to stare at one another?"

Without answering his question, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. He then took control of the kiss. They kissed deeply and passionately as he put his arm behind her knees and carried her towards the bed. They shared a night of wild passion that could not be easily forgotten. That night was different from all those previous nights they made love. It was the first night that Serena completely surrendered herself to him without thinking about revenge.

"From all those endless nights we shared Serena... I know this night is the one that I will always remember and cherish the most... I don't know why but I feel it..." Darien spoke breathlessly against the side of her neck as he gathered her in his arms and kissed her cheeks.

She rested her head on his chest and held him tight against her. As soon as she knew he fell asleep, she finally cried... finally letting her tears flow down freely, broking the vow she made. She wet his chest with her tears but they soon disappeared with the hundred kisses she placed on his chest...

Guests started to fill the reception room but the groom was still standing alone, waiting for his bride to come.

"Mother, where's Serena?" Darien came up to his mother, looking worried. "All the guests had arrived"

"I don't know son. I already told the servants to go check on her"

"Maybe she's ill. I better go look myself" Darien was going to go up to her suite when Khem ran in, panicking and crying at the same time.

"Khem what's wrong? Where's Serena?" his heart began to race.

"Mistress is not in her suite and I can't find her anywhere! I only found this letter on her wedding dress" Khem spoke, wiping her tears away.

Darien quickly snatched the letter out of Khem's hands and unfolded it...

Darien...

By the time you read this letter, I am already gone, gone somewhere far where I would be able to forget you. Everything was a lie since I came back. I never came to forgive you nor came to claim you back. I came to get my revenge. I never forgot how you left me that day without looking back. You don't know how much I suffered during those 5 years because you abandoned me... but I managed to overcome that sorrow and built a plan to destroy you. It was a total success. I seduced you and made you divorced Ann to then let you have a marriage that will never have a bride. I am proud and satisfied of myself. Don't think that I am foolish enough to live with a man that had never looked beyond my appearance...

Goodbye Darien, have a happy life

Serena

The letter slowly slipped out of Darien's hands to silently fall on the floor. This can't be true... this wasn't happening... Serena didn't leave him... she didn't only came to get her revenge... He refused to believe what he read, what was written in the letter...

"Darien... what's wrong? What happened to Serena?" Mrs. Chiba asked.

He stumbled back a few steps and shook his head lightly "Serena... no... you can't leave me... Serena!!!!" he yelled and ran out of the room with the eyes of all guests on his back and his parents' voice shouting after him. He ran out of the hotel and took a cab to his house. He climbed the stairs and barged into Serena's room. He opened her closet and drawers. Everything was gone. He sunk down on his knees as he realized she really left him... that he was the only one who loved her all along... everything was fake... she lied to him...

"How could you Serena... please don't leave me... I can shoot myself if you want just come back to me! Serena!!!!" he cried in agony and let himself fall on the ground, his head dropping on the bed.

For the first time of his life, he cried. He cried... finally knowing how it felt to be left alone, to be pushed away by the only person you thought was meant to be with you since the first time you held her...

She sat alone in the seat, waiting for the plane's departure. She looked out through the window as memories flooded in. When they kissed, when they made love... She put her hand over her mouth to muffle her cries. Her clear teardrops fell and dropped on her hand endlessly...

"Why am I feeling like this? Shouldn't I be celebrating right now?" she slowly wiped her tears away "I can't look back... it's too late... I know I can live without him..."

The light above her head lit up for her to fasten her seatbelt. She slowly looked down and gently touched her stomach. One last teardrop slid down "You had been conceived by hatred, but you will be raise by love..."

The End

A/N : I admit, it was rushed lols I wrote this story some years ago when I just started writing and I wanted to edit it, put more details and stuff but I lost the interest so this is probably one of my worse stories that I've written lols I'm sorry and thank you to all of you who kept reading until the end even though it wasn't a really satisfying story ' If I ever write another D/S story, it wouldn't be like this again, I promise:) Arigato, minna-san!


End file.
